1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to devices or apparatus for carrying items, and more particularly to wearable carriers designed to carry, transport and support small children or animals.
2. Description of Related Art
Carrying infants, small children or animals comfortably and securely is a problem faced by nearly all parents, caregivers and pet owners. Holding a child or pet can be difficult if the child or pet is heavy. Even holding a small, light child or pet is difficult when long periods of time are involved such as in outings to the store, walks, trips to friends or relatives, visits to the doctor, running errands, plane travel, visiting zoos or museums, dining out, or simply carrying a child or animal with you around the house.
Child Carriers
To ease the burden, slings and other wearable child carriers have been employed to hold and transport infants and small children. In fact, the use of fabric shoulder slings dates back to prehistoric times, with various improvements over the years, such as adding a solid shelf support for the hip (U.S. Pat. No. 781,033); making the length-adjustment buckle more secure (U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,598); refining the pouch (U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,925); adding a stabilizing hip belt to the sling (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,544,088, 4,724,987, and 4,436,233); and various other refinements.
Carrying an infant or child is highly recommended by pediatricians and child development specialists, and is promoted in pediatric and child development books and publications. Studies have shown that carrying an infant or child in a carrying device on the user's body is beneficial for the child's development and security and for parent-child bonding. Carrying infants in a soft sling-like carrier on the user's body provides a womb-like feeling in which they can snuggle securely to the sound of the adult's heartbeat, and often soothes cranky or colicky infants. Wearing infants or small children facilitates sleeping or resting, and enables parents or caregivers to attend to some of their normal daily activities and tasks while carrying their children hands-free. Some sling-like carriers allow a mother to nurse her child discreetly while carrying him/her. Moreover, children who are carried in a baby carrier upright facing out can receive visual and sensory stimulation by observing the world around them, while at the same time being comfortably carried by a parent or caregiver.
Today, wearable child carrying devices fall into the following basic categories: (i) structured front and back carriers, (ii) hip carriers, (iii) slings, (iv) wraps, and (v) others. The claimed invention falls into the “other” category as it has the benefits of structured carriers, hip carriers, wraps and slings, yet overcomes the disadvantages of those carrying devices.
(i) Structured front and back carriers: Structured front carriers, like the various BabyBjorn® carriers, allow the user to carry an infant or child on the front of the user's torso in a vertical inward-facing or outward-facing position. Structured back carriers, such as one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,591, allow the user to carry a child on the user's back in a vertical position facing the user's back. Some structured back carriers are essentially backpacks with a compartment or seat in which the child is placed. These structured carriers are typically adjustable devices made up of a triangular, rectangular or non-uniform piece of material with openings for the child's legs, providing a seat-like structure for the child. The seat-like device is typically connected to straps by means of hooks, snaps, zippers, buckles and/or other attaching devices. For front carriers, the seat-like device is worn at the front of the user's torso, and the straps typically go over the user's shoulders and cross at the user's back. For back carriers, the seat-like device is worn at the back of the user's torso, and the straps typically go over the user's shoulders, much like a back-pack.
There are numerous disadvantages to structured front and back carriers. First, the material of the carrier is often hard, canvas-like, bulky and/or cumbersome, which is not comfortable on the child's body or for the user. The bulkiness is problematic because it renders the carrier difficult to carry around, pack and/or store. It also adds visual “weight” to the user, which is particularly undesirable for women, especially women who have recently given birth. Second, these carriers have limited positions, only providing vertical carrying positions. Back carriers do not accommodate infants and young children. Rather, they are typically for toddlers and children who can sit up unassisted. Moreover, most infants prefer to be carried in a comfortable cradle-like position, which facilitates sleeping, resting or nursing. Structured front and back carriers do not provide such positions. Structured front or back carriers also do not provide a hip position. Third, structured front and back carriers have a wide area of material (usually hard or bulky material) between the child's legs, separating the child's legs. Studies have shown that during the early stages of children's development, when their joints are forming and developing, young children, especially children with hypotonia (low muscle tone), can be adversely affected by carriers that place their legs in excessive abduction (legs too far apart). Fourth, the straps are not comfortable on the user's shoulders and/or back. Finally, most structured carriers employ hardware, such as snaps, buckles, zippers, clasps or other plastic or metal connecting devices. These devices make putting a child in and taking a child out of the carrier complicated. These devices also have the potential for mechanical failure, are unattractive, and often render the carrying device not washing machine or dryer safe.
Other drawbacks to backpack-type carriers are as follows. They are difficult for one person to use. Since the compartment for the child is on the back, if one person is wearing the backpack, another individual is required to place the child in the compartment. For a single person to place the child in the carrier, the backpack has to be removed and placed on the ground. Then, the child has to be placed in the compartment. Lastly, the person must maneuver to mount the backpack on his/her back without tipping the carrier and having the child fall out. Another disadvantage is that since the child is on the person's back, there is no intimate contact between the child and user. More importantly, it is very difficult to monitor the child's activity.
(ii) Hip carriers: Hip carriers like The Hiphugger® (U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,396), are typically made up of straps or material that fall over one of the user's shoulders, forming a sling-like pouch or seat for the child to sit in at the user's hip, with the child's weight on the user's hip, and the child's legs straddling both sides of the user's hip. Some hip carriers employ devices to adjust the length of the straps or material, and to adjust the width or tightness of the pouch-like seat. Some hip carriers also include an additional strap which encircles the user's waist.
Hip carriers have at least the following significant disadvantages. First, it only provides one seat-like position at the user's hip. It does not provide a horizontal cradle-like position preferred by infants and children for resting, sleeping or nursing. Nor does it provide vertical inward or outward facing positions at the front or back of the user's torso (see structured front and back carriers above), which allow the child to snuggle against the front of the user's body or to face outward at the front of the user's body. Second, hip carriers are limited to older children who can sit up unassisted; they are not suitable for infants. Moreover, hip carriers do not provide sufficient security for a child of any age. In fact, the instructions for hip carriers often require or recommend that the user have his/her arm encircled around the child at all times for safety. Accordingly, the hip carrier does not allow for hands-free carrying of a child. Third, hip carriers go over one of the user's shoulders, placing the weight load on the user's shoulder, thereby resulting in neck and/or shoulder pain. Fourth, hip carriers do not cross at the user's back and thus do not distribute some of the weight load to the back and do not provide the user with back support. Fifth, hip carriers are often made of uncomfortable, hard and/or bulky fabric and/or straps. Sixth, hip carriers often employ hardware, such as snaps, buckles, zippers, clasps or other plastic or metal connecting devices. These devices are uncomfortable for the user and the child, have the potential for mechanical failure, are unattractive, complicated to use, and often render the carrying device not washing machine or dryer safe. Finally, for those hip carriers that attach to the user by means of the user tying the ends of the fabric, the knot or tie may come undone and is therefore not safe and secure.
(iii) Slings: The basic over-the-shoulder sling is typically a loop of material that falls across one of the user's shoulders and under the opposite arm. Some slings are simply made out of a long rectangular piece of fabric that is tied together by the user to form a loop. Some slings employ rings, buckles, snaps, clasps or other connecting devices to attach the two ends of the fabric together to form a loop. Some slings have the ends sewn or otherwise attached together to form a non-adjustable loop of fabric. Some slings are tapered to form a pouch in the center of the material for the child to lay or sit in.
Slings have at least the following significant disadvantages. First, all slings go over only one of the user's shoulders, placing the weight load on the one shoulder, thereby resulting in neck and/or shoulder pain. Second, slings do not cross at the user's back and therefore do not distribute some of the weight load to the back and do not provide the user with back support. Third, slings only provide limited positions for carrying an infant or child, such as the cradle-like position, a semi-cradle position where the child is seated more upright in the sling, and a hip carry position. Slings do not provide vertical inward or outward facing positions on the front of the user's body, nor vertical inward facing position on the back of the user's body. Fourth, slings do not provide sufficient security for infants or children. Infants or children are merely cradled in one piece of fabric and can easily fall or slip out of the fabric, especially when the user bends over. In fact, older children who are seated in the fabric without any other securing material or device can jump or otherwise push themselves out of the carrier. Fifth, some slings are made out of uncomfortable, bulky and/or padded fabric. Sixth, adjustable slings have a significant amount of fabric, which is not only hot and uncomfortable for the user and child, but often results in a long unattractive “tail” of fabric hanging at the end. Seventh, many slings employ hardware, such as snaps, buckles, rings, clasps or other plastic or metal connecting devices. These devices are uncomfortable for the user and the child, have the potential for mechanical failure, are unattractive, and often render the carrying device not washing machine or dryer safe. Finally, for those slings that attach by means of the user tying the ends, the knot or tie may come undone and is therefore not safe and secure.
(iv) Wraps: Wraps are typically a long rectangular piece of fabric, like a long scarf, that is wrapped and tied around the user and the infant or child in order to carry the infant or child in a variety of positions. Some wraps employ rings, buckles or other connecting devices at the end of the fabric to attach the ends of the material.
While wraps offer a variety of carrying positions, including cradle, semi-cradle, vertical front and back positions, and hip carry, they have at least the following disadvantages. First, wraps are difficult and complicated to put on and take off. It is difficult for a user to quickly, easily and safely wrap the material around his/her body and the child while holding the child, especially since many children are restless, squirm and/or move around. It is similarly difficult to quickly, easily and safely remove the child from the wrap. Second, although wraps can be wrapped around the user to cross at the user's back, there is no device or means for adjusting the cross of the fabric at the user's back. In other words, the cross of fabric at the user's back can not be easily adjusted—moved up or down—by the user to assure that the cross is properly positioned for optimal back support and a comfortable fit about the user. Third, wraps have a significant amount of fabric, which is not only hot and uncomfortable for the user and child, but often results in a long unattractive “tail” of fabric hanging at the end. Fourth, for those wraps that attach by means of the user tying the ends, the knot or tie may come undone and is therefore not safe and secure. Fifth, some wraps employ hardware, such as rings, buckles or other connecting devices. These devices are uncomfortable for the user and the child, have the potential for mechanical failure, are unattractive, and often render the carrying device not washing machine or dryer safe.
(v) Others: There are a few wearable carrying devices, which do not fall squarely within one of the above categories. One such carrier is described in Netherlands Patent No. 1,006,025. The patent shows a baby carrier comprised of two separate loops of fabric that are worn together by the user. This carrier has at least the following three disadvantages. First, the two sling-like loops are not connected, thereby making it difficult for the user to easily put on the carrying device. Moreover, because the carrier is made up of separate pieces, there is the potential for one of the pieces to be easily misplaced or lost. Second, the carrier does not provide a device or means for the user to adjust the cross of the loops at the user's back unassisted, in order to ensure that the loops are properly positioned on the user's back for optimal back support and a comfortable fit about the user. Third, the carrier does not include a sash, and thus does not provide sufficient security when a child is placed in the carrier in a vertical position on the front or back of the user's torso with the material crossing under the child's bottom to form a seat. Without a sash, the child can shift to one or the other sides of the user's body or can slip out of the carrying device.
Another similar carrier being marketed is the My Baby Nest Carrier™. This carrier is comprised of two loops of fabric, with one loop sewn through the other loop thereby intertwining the two loops. This carrier has at least the following four disadvantages. A first being that the carrier is constructed from stretch fabric—the material content is 10% Lycra and 90% cotton—which does not provide adequate support for carrying a child. The carrier has too much elasticity/stretch, and as a result, it does not accommodate the weight load that it is meant to hold. When a child is placed in the carrier, the child sinks and bounces rather than being steadily supported and remaining in place. Second, it does not provide a device or means for the user to adjust the cross of the loops at the user's back unassisted, in order to ensure that the loops are properly positioned on the user's back for optimal back support and a comfortable fit about the user. Third, the width of each loop is too narrow and does not provide a sufficient amount of material to create a pocket-like device for cradling an infant or child. In the cradle position, there should be at least a few centimeters of material on either side of the child's body so that the child is securely cradled within the carrier. Accordingly, the narrow width of the material renders the carrier unsafe in certain positions, and uncomfortable for the child. Fourth, while the carrier does include a sash, the sash employs two plastic rings for connecting the ends of the sash. Such device can be uncomfortable for the user and the child, has the potential for mechanical failure, is unattractive, and may render the carrying device not washing machine or dryer safe.
Another similar carrier is the Loopi Baby Carrier. Like the Netherlands carrier described above, the Loopi is comprised of two separate loops of fabric, except the Loopi also includes a separate sash. Accordingly, the Loopi is comprised of three separate pieces, meant to be worn together to carry a child. The Loopi is made out of cotton and elastic fabric. It has similar disadvantages as those described above. Like the Netherlands carrier, the loops are not connected, making it difficult to put on the carrying device, and because it is not a connected device, one or more pieces of the carrier may become lost or misplaced. Like the My Baby Nest carrier, the material is too elastic and therefore does not provide adequate support for carrying a child. Finally, like both the Netherlands and My Baby Nest carriers, it does not provide a device or means for the user to adjust the cross of the loops at the user's back unassisted, in order to ensure proper back support and a comfortable fit.
Pet Carriers
Small to medium sized animals and pets, such as dogs, cats and other four-legged pets, similarly enjoy and benefit from being carried in a wearable carrier by their caregiver or pet-owner. It helps foster attachment and security, which is important for all pets, and even more so, for new pets, puppies or kittens, as new pets suffer anxiety when they are weaned from their first “parents” and come to live in a new home. Wearing an animal or pet is also useful for disabled (i.e., three-legged), elderly, very young or sick animals, or for taking smaller or slower pets on walks that would have trouble keeping up with their owners or their owners' larger pets. Carrying animals or pets is also useful in inclement weather (snow, rain etc.) or when the weather is too hot, making it difficult for animals to walk and/or keep up with their owners. There are limited options, however, for carrying pets. The most common are pet carriers that are comprised of a small cage with a door and a handle. Bags, which have handles or shoulder straps, are also available for transporting pets. Such bags either have an open design or form an enclosure or netting confining the animal.
There are several disadvantages to these type of pet carriers. They are uncomfortable to hold for extended periods of time. Cage-type carriers and bags with handles do not allow for hands-free carrying of pets. Bags that have shoulder straps are uncomfortable for the user in that the weight load rests on the user's shoulder, resulting in shoulder or neck pain, and no back support. Cage-type carriers are especially heavy, large, cumbersome and bulky. In addition, confinement in enclosed bags or cage-type carriers cause pets to become distressed, agitated, and noisy. Open-design bags do not adequately secure animals, and as a result the animal can fall out or escape. Other disadvantages to cage and bag carriers is that there is no intimate contact between the animal and the user, and all cage and most bags are not machine washable.
A few of the child carriers listed above have been marketed or used in recent years for carrying small animals as well. The disadvantages outlined in the child carrier section above apply equally to carrying animals. In addition, animals, such as dogs or cats, are not comfortable being held with their legs spread apart. Accordingly, structured front and back carriers and hip carriers which require the pets' legs to be placed in leg openings or otherwise separate their legs, are not comfortable for animals.
Therefore, there remains a need for a wearable, washable and safe child and/or pet carrier that is portable; allows for hands-free carrying; is easy to use, put on and take off unassisted; provides a wide variety of carrying positions; is comfortable for the child or animal and the user; properly distributes the weight of the child or animal, providing optimal back support for the user; and provides adequate support and security for the child or animal. It is to the provision of such a carrier that the present invention is primarily directed.